The black wolf gang and sakura
by lily rock
Summary: Sakura meets a gang and finds out that her mother was not all she thought she was.What will Sakura do?
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1 Sakura little surprise!

Syaoran Li is one of the leaders of the black wolf gang.

He is ever rich young men of 18. Hates rich people. Thinks all rich girls (any girls really)

Just want money. Gets all F's in school.

Sakura Kinomoto a rich girl who lives with her step-mother.

She 16 years old. Sweets, cool and loved by all. Gets all A in school. Mother was killed by a gang called the Deadly six.

Meiling Li cousin to Syaoran. And one of leader also. She going to start going to Sakura schools. She the same age as Sakura is. Sweet yet mean at the same time.

And more. Add the others in Ch 2.

Sakura Kinomoto lived with her step-mother. Her brother in collages. Her mother and father are dead. So she walk to her shower.

As she showered she know she was going to be late so she put on her school uniform.

At school

Sakura was in class do work when Ichigo the teacher.

Said that Sakura take the new students around school.

Hai will do. My name Sakura Kinomoto I hope we all will get along great.

Said Sakura.

I'm Meiling Li and this is Tomoyo (sorry I don't know her last name)

And the sisters are Fufu and Angel Sonata. Said Meiling the one with pink hair.

The ball ring. Its lunch! Tomoyo yelled. Who had pink and blue highlights.

Sorry Tomoyo hasn't eaten anything all day. Said Angel. Who had pink and purple highlights.

Will Sakura-chan can you show us to the lunch room? Asked Fufu. Who has purple with pink highlights.

Hai lets go. Said Sakura as they walked to the lunch room.

So what up with the tattoo of a wolf on your arm Tomoyo? Its looks like the one my mother used to have on her side before she died side but hers was black and red. Said Sakura. (Yes Sakura-sama Mother was in the gang. )

WHAT! Four girls with Sakura yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Can she join!

Fufu is a every happy, don't people other then her friends. And fun, friendly, and of course cool . 16 and has sister is Angel.

Angel is happy, fun, funny, and friendly. Don't like to kill. But will she 16 she is sister to Fufu.

Sami is sweet, dependable, protecective, Brave, but will snap at anyone who insults or tries to hurt her or friends. She is 17.

And More….in ch 3

Ch 2

"WHAT! All four girls yelled."

"Sakura-chan why can't you ever let me surprise you!" Yelled Tomoyo.

"Wait you know Sakura Tomoyo?" Asked Fufu.

"Will yes are mothers was friends." Said Tomoyo.

"Ok I want to know what is Sakura-chan mom name." Said Meiling.

(I don't know so I came up with one.) "Its Sanyo Meoariy. I have a pic of her.

Said Sakura as she pilled it out."

"Hey come to the club with us. Ya see my cousin owns it."

Says Meiling.

"Sure but I don't have anything that would look good for a club."

Sakura said.

"I will bring some by for you."

Meiling telled Sakura.

As Sakura was go to the car Meiling tilled Sakura she had to meet some one at the club.

"Sakura here Sami she is one of us." Says Meiling.

"What you mean by one of us?" Ask Sakura.

"The black wolf gang of cause. Your mother was one of us so we thought you like to join!" Yelled both Angel and Fufu.

"This is Sami-san she going to make sure you are cool." Add Tomoyo.

At the club!

"Come on we will go to the owner box to meet Syaoran my cousin and one of the top leaders of the gang. He tell us if you can or not." Yelled Meiling.

As they open the box Sakura saw one of the most hot guy she ever saw.

You must be Kinomoto right. Pointed out Syaoran.

Hai its good to meets you. Sakura try to say but Meiling, Fufu, Sami, and Tomoyo all asked.

"So can sh join?"

Is it go?

Love it

Hate it

R&R plz.


	3. Chapter 3

Sanyo Beoariy(AN:Skura's mothers name someone told me.)

Tomoyo is the same age as Sakura. (AN:16) She has a thing for drassing up people.Been Friends with Sakura since childhood.

Aanna is sweet, dependable, protecective, Brave, but will snap at anyone who insults or tries to hurt her or friends. She is 17.She bisexually.

She only trust some people.

Aanna walked in. "I don't see why not Syaoran." She said as she sit down.

"Hmm I'll see, will fine but only if everyone likes her at the hide out,"

"Okay lets meet up afther school than." Came Aannas repiled.


End file.
